Erasing The Dust
by Germany11
Summary: After Chara's hundreds of genocide runs, Sans finally took the action that was needed to stop her. He gained LOVE. Now, it seems he has finally won. Now it seem's that Chara wont come back. What he didn't expect was another human to appear in the Underground. A girl with the same determined soul and the power to reset. *Sans/Frisk, Set in Dusttale.
1. Chapter 1

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. The crimson that once was drenching his dirty dark blue jacket had dried a while ago. The blood clung to him like it belonged there all along, just like the dust had as well. Caking off in flakes in places when he lazily picked at it with his phalanges as he waited in the snow. His singular red and combined red with a circle of blue mismatched eye lights glancing at the closed door to the Ruins every now and again.

 _Waiting._

 _Waiting for her._

 _Always._

 _Waiting._

Sans dirty grey slippers kicked the snow around his foot out of boredom. His eye sockets glancing to the now stiff body that laid barely five feet away from him. Their once green and yellow sweater stained crimson and ripped from the multiple wounds he had inflicted on them. The snow turned blood red underneath them, reminding Sans of a painting. Their death was a slow agony, torturous for the sins that had crawled on their back for so many timelines. The dust that had covered their clothes for so many timelines had been a testament to that fact and what they deserved. Sans snickered at the thought.

 _Not like he didn't have his own sins to deal with now._

 _Not like he was much better._

 _The dust that not even he could shake off, no matter how hard he tried._

Quickly, Sans shook his head at the thought and turned his glance back at the door. Expecting any moment for them to come walking out, even if he knew they wouldn't. Her body was still next to him after all. If she had reset then it would have faded away into the void along with this timeline. Paranoia wouldn't leave his mind however, that if he turned his back on the door for a second they'd come waltzing out and he'd miss them completely. There was no logic or reason to that line of thinking and yet, Sans didn't care.

 _It was so hard to care about anything anymore._

 _Well, that wasn't a hundred percent true, now was it?_

 _Sans still cared about one thing._

 _The one thing he had cared about this entire timeline._

 _For several timelines now._

 _Gaining more_ _ **LOVE.**_

His smirk turned into a grimace when the only sounds that could be heard was the slight breeze. Once there had been laughter behind the door he was staring at when he would tell his awful knock-knock jokes. Once he could even hear the howls of excitement of the Royal guard dogs even all the way out here. Once every single day he would hear his brother shouts to wake him up and tell him to take his job more seriously. Now. Well, there was only the wind and the sound his jacket made when he would shift in his spot.

" _heh,_ never realized how quiet things could be." Sans mumbled to himself and even after stating his observation, he knew that wasn't entirely true.

 _Not ever since they appeared in the Underground._

That's when he had learned a long time ago how silent the world really was when there weren't anyone left to make a sound. A twisted irony of how this time it wasn't their fault for the lack of noise, no, this time it was his.

"YOU DID WHAT WAS RIGHT" Papyrus voice echoed in his head and Sans could only agree with that assessment of his actions.

Sans had been so naive when they had first fallen into the Underground. Letting himself be tamed by a useless promise that only got everyone he knew killed again, again and again. He allowed himself to be apathetic towards others plight, hoping that once she got bored of killing everyone over and over that maybe they'd try something else. That day never came. Each reset only brought on more and more death. More dust to cover their clothes and knife. Each time she came back their smile even more malicious and gleeful each time. Sans couldn't understand back then that they would never stop until he actually did something about it. The timelines he did fight them, he always lost, only to be thrust back into the hell of their twisted game over again.

 _A never ending cycle of death._

 _On and on and on it went with no sign of changing._

 _She just had to much_ _ **LOVE.**_

 _Always just to_ _ **determined.**_

Sans glanced at their body still laying in the snow and smirked.

 _Well, they were, anyways._

 _Not now and never again._

 _Sans had seen to that personally._

It was such a simple solution to his overbearing problems that once he had figured it out, he couldn't help the laughter at his own stupidity for not figuring it out earlier. Sans knew he couldn't win against the human with how pathetic his LV was. All he needed to do was gain more. If only he had thought about that timelines ago, he could have avoided so much misery for everyone involved. As easy as it was to follow through with his plan it still didn't keep the nightmares at bay after his first few kills. Sans remembered how he would wake up screaming for the crimes he had done and how his brother would come in to his room to check on him. Still, that eventually faded away with time. After all, he had been doing this for everyone. If a few had to die for he could stop the human once and for all then the cost was worth it.

"DIRTY BROTHER KILLER." Papyrus voice whispered accusingly in his ear and Sans couldn't help the slight frown he gave at that.

"heh, yeah, i am. still it's better this way. better than what they would have done to ya," Sans argued back and when the voice gave no response back, he couldn't help, but sigh. "c'mon, paps, don't tell me you're still bitter about that, ya know i didn't have a choice. right?" Slight maddening desperation clung to his tone and he shuddered at the sound.

"I KNOW BROTHER, I TRUST YOU. ITS OVER NOW, ISN'T IT?

That was the question that had been plaguing him for hours. Why was their body still lying next to him? Why hadn't they reset yet? Did they really give up finally? Did he finally stop her? He doubted it. No. It had to be a nasty trick from the human. Making him see a slight glimmer of hope that all the madness that his life had been dragged into for countless resets was finally over. That his victory would be snatched away from him, just for she could mock him for ever thinking he could have a shred of optimism.

 _She wouldn't fool him._

 _Sans would wait in this spot forever if he had to._

 _What else was he supposed to do anyways?_

A few more hours went by into the night as he sat there. Occasionally, Sans would get up to stretch his stiff bones from sitting to long. He even got bored enough at one point during his wait to summon a Gaster Blaster to destroy a couple of the forest trees. His brother's voice chided him for that one until he agreed to stop. Leaning his back against the tree, he sighed and waited. His grin fading from his countenance the more time that passed by. The wind was picking up more as it seemed a winter storm was rolling in. If it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't really feel the cold that much he would have been a bit bothered.

 _Heh, not like it will even last once she resets._

His thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of a door opening. Sans smirk grew in sadistic anticipation at the thought of what new ways he'd kill them again this time. She had purposefully SAVED right after he was forced to kill everyone a few timelines ago, to mock him. Telling him how once she stopped coming back like he wanted how he'd be all alone in the world. It was a slow fear that had been building within his soul for the hours now. He needed his victory as that's all that mattered in the world, but Sans couldn't shake the worry that their words might ring true. Mad eye lights glanced to the side and his smirk only turned into confusion when he saw that the body did not move from its spot on the ground.

 _The world hadn't been reset._

 _Then who was coming out of the Ruins?_

"DID YOU MISS ONE YOU LAZYBONES?" Sans glanced at the floating head of his brother, who looked even more disappointed in him with the thought.

" _heh,_ don't be silly, pap. you know i always take care of the ruins first." Sans gritted his teeth as he spoke.

It was a true statement even if he hadn't been in the Ruins for a good number of timelines now. Sans knew he couldn't risk the human gaining even a little bit of **LOVE** and when the world reset and that's where they always returned first. Luckily and unfortunately for the monsters in the Ruins it never took him very long to kill them off. They were the weakest monsters in the Underground after all. Besides, he couldn't recall when it happened, but every time the world reset his **LOVE** never vanished from him anymore. Even if he had the strength he needed to kill the human it didn't stop him from murdering everyone off in the Underground over and over again. Giving the human any leeway in a fight against him would just be a foolish mistake. However, he thought with their last save that he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Now, he wasn't as sure as he watched from the shadows of the forest, waiting to see who would exactly come out of the door. Sans refused to believe he had missed a monster timelines ago.

 _He was always so careful._

 _Well if he had then that could be easily fixed._

Better if whoever it was died by his _mercy_ than the cruelty they would only receive from the human.

It was a kindness that he would willingly give to his fellow monsters.

Blue and purple stripped sweater was the first thing he could see when she appeared from out the door timidly. She was nowhere near the age of a child, but not an adult either. Around the others human's age if he had to take a guess. Every single thought stopped in its tracks as his mad gaze was locked on the girl. Purple flames sparked from his left eye socket as he took in exactly what he was seeing. As the girl took more steps away from the door, glancing at the vast forest around her, his bloodlust was coming more and more to the forefront of his mind. Her medium brown hair looked exactly the same as Chara's, though her change of outfit had completely set him off his usual track of mind.

 _Was this still Chara?_

 _It had to be?_

 _Right?_

His eye-lights glanced back to the frozen corpse in the snow and for the first time in so many timelines now, Sans had no inkling of an idea of what was even going on anymore. The world didn't reset? No. It had to have. This must be some trick the human was playing on his already shattered mind. That was the only logical conclusion he could come to.

 _However._

 _ **What if?**_

Sans teleported from tree to tree to watch her continue her cautious stroll. Not once did he take his gaze away from her as he contemplated his next move. In the end he knew it didn't matter if it was Chara or not. He would still kill her. Humans couldn't be trusted. He knew that. Learned that the hard way. Yet, he felt like prolonging this endeavor at the moment. When she finally made it to the gate his brother had poorly constructed years ago, he teleported behind her. His magic sparking purple and alerting the human that someone was near her. Sans could have been more sneaky with his approach, but he didn't feel the need to. After all she wouldn't be alive for much longer anyways.

" _ **n."**_ His voice was deep and held the underlying threat of her death that would soon follow.

Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice and he knew he had startled her. Good. She should be afraid of him. Sans wasn't known for his mercy when it came to humans anymore. They didn't deserve it. When she didn't turn around immediately his grin only widened at her hesitation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL THE HUMAN ALREADY!" His brother's red eye lights narrowed at him disapprovingly and Sans gave a simple shrug. He honestly wished Papyrus would be quiet right now. He didn't want the human to try and run off right away. After all he wasn't done with them yet.

" _ **l?"**_ His voice hid his excitement, if it was Chara like he suspected, then their reaction would prove that soon enough.

The girl shivered at the tone of his voice and ever so slowly she turned around. When she turned to face him, he was even more surprised.

 _ **Brown.**_

 _Not crimson._

 _ **Brown.**_

 _It couldn't be Chara._

 _Then why is she here?_

Sans could only stare at this new human and by the widening of her eyes it proved to him even more so that this human wasn't the same one who had plagued his life for so very long now. They both looked to eerily alike for comfort, regardless if he could pick up the difference. The girl was observing his demeanor as much as he was with her and when she took a small step back, his smirk widen. This could prove even more interesting than he originally thought. Perhaps, he should prolong this encounter? Have some fun until Chara came back?

Another thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _Perhaps it was possible._

 _Maybe?_

A small surge of hope flickered in his soul. If this human had come did that mean Chara wasn't coming back? Did he finally win? If so would this human be the same as they were? What did it mean that this one had appeared? She wouldn't have any **LOVE** so she was no threat to him. Was she a threat? Would this human try and attack him? She didn't seem like the type, not like he could be so sure anyways.

 _Doesn't matter._

 _She needs to die._

There is too much risk with keeping her alive if the world reset.

Chara wouldn't have hesitated to kill her for more **LOVE**.

So why would Sans?

She was staring directly in his eye lights and after a few tense seconds she gave a small smile even if it was strained. No doubt she was nervous. She wouldn't have met any other monsters besides him this timeline anyways. They've all were killed so long ago now. Sans extended his left hand out for her to shake as a dark chuckle escaped him. Unaware to the human in front of him, sharp purple bones appeared behind her. Ready to impale her without a shred of mercy.

"names sans. sans the skeleton." His voice was deathly calm.

Not like it mattered to him if she learned his name. She'd be dead soon. Yet, he was giddy at seeing her reaction. Sans wondered if killing her would increase his **LOVE** any. He had learned that not every kill did so, but it wouldn't matter. The more **LOVE** he had the better it would be for when Chara returned.

"Frisk." She told him her name as she shakily took his hand and his grip went tight. "You have pretty... eyes" she added as an afterthought.

Unbeknown to Frisk, Sans aimed the bones straight at her back. Ready to kill her in one strike. However, his gaze shifted to the side as he heard his brother's whispers in his mind.

"MAKE IT HURT."

His left eye flashed purple as the bones shot forward. Piercing straight through the back of her knees. Breaking her knee caps for she wouldn't be able to run away from him even if she wanted to. Not like she ever could. Sans would always find her if it came down to that. This was just the easier solution to a pointless problem. Her brown eyes widened in shock as her body stumbled forward. Loud screams tore from her throat and pierced the silent air around them, Sans was thankful for the noise. It had been too quiet for far too long now. A sound he wasn't sure he would ever hear again. Her head hit his chest as he pulled her even more towards him. Frisk's body trembled in his grasp as he gave soft rubs with his phalanges to her back in a mock sense of comfort. Tears stained his white turtle neck shirt. Mixing in with the crimson and the dust that coated his attire. His soul beat rapidly in his chest with his growing excitement.

" _shh,"_ Sans cooed mockingly at her torment. "the pain won't last too long, kid. _heh,_ we'll maybe it will. we will just have to see won't we?" With that said, he pulled back from her and watched as she fell face first into the snow. Her body trembling as gasps of pain escaped her clench teeth.

Sans watched her silently for a few moments, but when she tried to push herself up on her shaky hands he scoffed; with a tinge of annoyance and with a small flick of his phalanges, two purple bones shot from the ground and pierced right through her hands. The humans scream was even louder this time and he chalked that up to her shock during his first attack. Sans hummed in approval at the sound.

"where do ya think you're goin'? can't have you running off just yet, now can we? nope, that just wouldn't do." His red and blue eye light pulsed rapidly at the sight before him.

 _Humans did always look better covered in red._

 _It made them look more_ _ **vulnerable**_ _._

 _Less_ _ **dangerous**_ _than he knew they could be._

" _P-Please..."_ her voice startled him. _"Stop..."_

Chara had never begged him. Never asked for his mercy. She would scream. She would cry. She would curse his name, fuck, she even mocked him that his efforts to stop her were futile even as he tortured her for hours on end. Regardless, not once did Chara ever ask him to stop. Never said the word please and now he felt an old familiar sting in his chest that he hadn't felt in so many timelines. He couldn't place the feeling perfectly. However, it held him back just for a second. Hesitating, didn't sit very well within his thought process anymore. Sans felt a grip on both his shoulders and he glanced to the side at his brothers floating skull. The look in those red eye lights made him want to recoil away and hide, but he held his ground. Papyrus wouldn't hurt him. Papyrus couldn't hurt him. No one could. Not anymore. Yet, seeing so much disdain directed at him bothered him.

"DON'T LET THE HUMAN FOOL YOU SANS. REMEMBER WHAT CHARA DID? REMEMBER HOW YOU FIRST FELT KILLING ALL OF US? DON'T FORGET WHY YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? I SWEAR BROTHER YOU CANT BE LAZY ANYMORE! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

The words cut through his soul like a blade had done so many times before. The regret and shame radiated off of him in waves at his failures from before. It didn't matter if this human was begging him for mercy. If given the chance he knew she wouldn't offer any to him if their positions were reversed. A long sharp bone materialized in his hand. His eye lights pulsed frantically as his gaze trailed down to the whimpering human at his feet. Timelines ago he might have felt true pity at her plight. Timelines ago he was a very much a different monster. The sharp end of the blade traced her cheek, leaving thin cuts in her flesh as she tried to pull away the best she could, but it only rewarded her with cutting her skin even more. Sans let out a small amused chuckle as he used the bone to tap under her chin for she would be forced to look up at him. What he expected to see was hatred in her eyes like he had seen with Chara every time. What he saw instead made his soul plummet in his chest.

 _Fear._

 _There was definitely fear._

 _Confusion._

 _But._

 _There was also._

 _ **No.**_

Sans wasn't going to give what he saw a word for it. He just couldn't. He knew that look. He'd seen it so many times before. Papyrus had given him that look when he-No! No! No.

His eye sockets narrowed down on her as his sins felt like it was tearing his soul apart. Past pleas for mercy that he just couldn't give. The monsters he killed just didn't understand. They never remembered the resets. Didn't suffer like he had. The only one who understood why he did what he had to do was Papyrus and now this human was... Sans couldn't deal with this. Refused to. Not from a human. Even if it wasn't Chara. Humans were all the same, they had to be.

 _Right?_

Sans didn't hesitate. Killing her slowly didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Not when she looked at him like she did. Like she understood- like she- He lifted up the bone up high and swung it down straight into her neck. Blood splattered the snow around her and onto his shorts. He watched as her mouth opened and she tried to speak a single word, only for her to cough out more blood. Her body convulsed and the sounds of her choking should have calmed him down. It didn't. Not when he was able to decipher what she was going to say to him. Not when he watched her body start to still on the cold snow. Not even when her brown eyes that had that look that bothered him so much start to fade away into nothing. Sans just stared down at the humans dying body. Watched as she took her last breath and the glassy stare into nothingness he had seen so many times before. A red glow illuminated the area around them not long after her body stopped moving entirely. The implications far more nerve wracking as the red orb shattered into pieces. He couldn't move, couldn't even bother to breath as his soul became more contaminated with **LOVE** and all he could do was ask himself the same question she was about to ask him.

 _ **Why?**_

The darkness was all around Frisk and everything felt so cold. So empty. Like nothing existed and she felt the creeping dread wash over her. Suffocating her in its embrace. Wanting her to let go of everything that held her together. Brown eyes tried to make sense of her environment, but nothing was making any sense to her. She couldn't feel. Could barely move. It was all too much. Foreboding on something she just couldn't understand.

 _What happened?_

 _Where was she?_

 _How did she get her?_

Frisk tried to piece her memories together. She could recall yellow flowers. A maze of tunnels that was covered in dust. A house that had seemed abandoned, yet was in still perfect condition. A door that led to a snowy forest that made her wish she had the proper attire for the weather. Then there was a skeleton. An actual living skeleton that looked terrifying, but seemed friendly enough. Then. There was only.

 _Pain._

 _Agonizing pain._

Her hand shot to her legs as she remembered the bones that pierced through them.

 _Nothing._

 _ **Absolutely nothing was there.**_

Frisk removed her hand and slowly traced her neck and again she was met with the same result. It was like nothing had happened. Had it been a dream? Was she still dreaming? Then why did it feel so real? None of this made any sense to her. This all had to be a dream. Right? She wanted that to be the case, however deep down she knew it wasn't. It was too easy for her to recall the pain that skeleton inflicted on her.

 _The skeleton._

 _Why did he attack her?_

 _What did she do?_

 _Was she dead?_

 _She had to be._

 _Right?_

 _She couldn't have possibly survived those wounds._

 _Right?_

A shiver went up her spine as she remembered how calm the monster looked as her screams tore from her throat. How his bones went through her flesh like cutting through butter. He hadn't so much as blinked as she withered on the snow at his feet. It hurt. She had never felt pain like that before and all the while he just stood there like her agony meant nothing to him. Of course it didn't matter to him. The skeleton had been the one to inflict that pain upon her. Why would he care when she reacted the way that he wanted? When he had introduced himself, she had felt wary by the state of his clothing. Let alone the fact she had never seen a living skeleton before. But, he had offered her his hand. Had told her his name and Frisk had hoped that he had meant her no harm. She allowed herself to trust him. Which made the situation worse as she was the one to blame for him taking full advantage at her naivety. Her knees went to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. Slowly rocking back and forth as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Part of her could still feel the phantom pain of her injuries the longer she sat there in the silence. All she wanted to do was disappear. To wash away those memories of her bleeding out on the cold snow. Still she couldn't shake the feeling if she was dead then why was she here? Was this darkness the place people went when they died?

A new wave of fear hit her full force.

 _ **No.**_

 _She didn't want to die!_

 _Frisk wanted to live!_

 _There was too much in her life she hadn't done yet._

 _It wasn't fair!_

Frisk was only sixteen years old.

She had just escaped from a life that caused her so much pain and to just be murdered before she even had a chance at something better.

Her body wanted to shut down. To disappear into nothingness with the darkness that crept around her. Suffocating her and demanding she cease to exist!

 _ **But.**_

Frisk couldn't let that happen.

 _No!_

 _No!_

 _ **No!**_

A bright red glow illuminated the darkness around her. Chasing away the dark and she could feel the warmth from the glowing orb floating in front of her. The surface didn't look smooth as it seemed too glistened, pulsing as if a heartbeat. Its sheer presence felt so comforting. A soft humming sound could be heard coming from the orb. Frisk was mesmerized by the sight alone. A pleasant smile played on her lips as all the dread washed away from her mind. For the first time since she had fallen Underground, she had finally felt safe. This beautiful red orb shone even brighter at her thoughts. Like it could solve all her problems if she simply just grasped it into her hands. As she was about to do just that a voice that sounded way to close stopped her in her tracks.

" _ **Is going back really what you want?"**_

The voice held no emotion that Frisk could decipher and despite how much light the crimson orb illuminated around her she couldn't find the one who had spoken to her.

It sounded like a girl.

However, she couldn't be sure.

But, she didn't have much time to process that train of thought as the words that had been spoken finally processed in her mind.

 _Go back?_

 _What did they mean by go back?_

 _Was that even a possibility?_

"Who are you?" Frisk inwardly cringed at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Only silence greeted her question and the dread started to grasp around her heart once again.

 _Perhaps she was going crazy?_

Then they spoke to her again and only gave her more questions.

" **If you go back... he'll just kill you again. I doubt that comedian will be as** _ **merciful**_ **another time around."**

 _Comedian?_

 _The Skelton._

 _Sans._

 _His name was Sans._

 _Did this voice know him?_

 _Did they know why he had killed her?_

"How do you know him?" Frisk tried again to get more answers.

Yet again she was denied any answers as if this voice couldn't care less for what she had to say.

" **It might be** _ **easier**_ **for you in the long run if you just stayed** _ **dead**_ **."** The voice sounded contemplative on their words as if they weren't sure if that was what they wanted to happen.

While they seemed perplexed by the notion of their statement, Frisk felt entirely differently. She didn't want to die. Death was so very final. There weren't second chances if she accepted that fate. If she could go back then maybe she could survive this time. Perhaps, the skeleton wouldn't kill her again like this voice said he would? Maybe, she could try and reason with him? There was always a chance as long as she was still breathing. As long as she stayed Determined!

Whoever was speaking to her seemed to be able to read her thoughts as she heard an amused giggle coming from what seemed all around her in the darkness. It was cold and mocking and made Frisk's own determination start to dwindle. Regardless, she had made her decision and she knew if it was at least true that she could go back then she had to take the opportunity while she can.

" **Go ahead.** _ **Try**_ **again. I'll be waiting for you when you** _ **return**_ **."**

Frisk didn't want to listen to the others words anymore. Knowing that if she did than she might lose all the hope she was desperately clinging to. She wouldn't die this time. She couldn't! There had to be a way! Her hand reached out and grasped the orb as tightly as she could. The orb sent a tingling sensation through her fingers and up her arms, before consuming her body. Its warmth instantly radiated her entire being. The humming was all she could hear, like a melody that could lure her to sleep if she allowed it to. A surge of power that she had never felt before as she brought it closer to her chest. Her vision blurred as a gasp escaped her. She had never felt like this before. It was almost overwhelming and still she held onto the orb, afraid of letting go and plummeting into the darkness that wanted to capture her. Brown eyes closed as she took in breaths of air and it felt like she was falling backwards by a force she couldn't describe. Even then she wasn't afraid as her head felt dizzy and bright light filled her vision.

 _Safe._

 _Strong._

 _Comfort._

 _Frisk held on to the feeling like a life line._

 _Her heart pounded in her chest._

 _All she could feel was_ _ **determination.**_

 _The world of darkness dissolved around her._

 _ **T.**_

Sans felt the reset happen seconds before it came. His mind instantly becoming alert to the world around him changing. He was never fond of the feeling. Never certain of how far back he would be sent back in time again. The skeleton could barely brace himself as his he felt the pull of force hit him. Throwing him back to an earlier part of time. No matter how many times he went through this it didn't change how disoriented he felt. How vulnerable it made him feel despite his high **LOVE**. He still couldn't control the timeline. Not while someone else had more determination in their soul than he did. It angered him. All he wanted was for all of this to end. To be able to go back and not have that anomaly ruin the lives of everyone he knew. The world swirled around him and all Sans could do was close his eye sockets and let it happen.

What felt like hours to him only went by in seconds and next thing he knew he was sitting next to the tree that he was at earlier. His body jolted with a start and for a moment he couldn't remember what had just happen. Perhaps he should just rest? Take a short nap for he could calm down his mind? Yet, he felt like there was something he should be doing right now? As if he forgot something very important.

 _Shouldn't he be on the lookout for something?_

 _Was that it?_

 _Wouldn't Papyrus be checking on him soon?_

 _Was that what he was forgetting?_

 _ **No.**_

 _That couldn't be it._

The confusion didn't last long however, as flashes of memories slammed into his head making him wince as the headache came like it always did and his magic spark around him. His bones rattling from the pure energy of his magic wanting to be unleashed. Sans clutched his hands to his skull as he tried to focus.

 _A blue and purple sweater._

 _Blood on white snow._

 _Brown eyes begging him for mercy._

 _ **No.**_

 _Crimson eyes and a smile that always sent a shiver down his spine, no matter how many times he saw it._

 _Her knife ready to cut him down if he allowed her the chance._

 _His laughter echoing through the woods as he pinned her down to the snowy ground underneath him._

 _ **Determined**_ _to break them._

 _ **Determined**_ _to make them stop coming back!_

 _Her voice mocking him as he slowly cut into her chest with his sharp purple bone he formed._

 _Carving a large_ _ **'S'**_ _for she wouldn't forget who would always be waiting for her if she dared come back._

 _Screams of pain as his magical bones pierced the human's body._

 _Making her fall to her knees in front of him._

 _Her gurgled cries as he stabbed open her throat to end her as quickly as possible._

 _A look in her brown eyes that made his soul-_

Sans shot up to his feet as his eye sockets flew open. His breathing was haggard as he tried to piece together his memories. Two sets of young human girls in his mind that looked so similar, yet acted so different from each other. Both dying by his hand in different very effective ways. Glancing around him Sans found the human's body still laying there a couple of feet away.

Green and yellow clothing.

Not blue and purple.

Which meant?

 _ **No.**_

"SEEM'S WE HAVE A PROBLEM BROTHER." Papyrus spoke as solemnly as Sans felt.

Sans took one look at the Ruins closed door and felt his usual grin twitch.

A _reset_ had just occurred.

Not by Chara.

Not by his own **determination** he had to kill so many monster's to achieve.

But, by this new girl.

 _Stars._

Sans couldn't help it. He just laughed a humorous-less laugh. Purple magic surging around his bones as he gripped his rib cage tightly. Falling to his knees in the snow. He couldn't stop laughing. It was hilarious in all the wrong ways. The hood of his jacket covered his eye lights as he dropped his skull. Staring at the white snow as chuckles continued to escape him. That red glow he had seen when she died. Her soul the same damn color of Chara's.

 _Heh, another damn anomaly he had to deal with._

Sans didn't even acknowledge the concerned look his brothers floating skull was giving him as he stood up. Didn't even stop to talk with him or glance at Chara's body on the ground as he walked in the direction to the Ruins. His chuckles dying down slightly with each step he took. His grin widening even further as he lifted his head.

 _Life was just too much hilarious irony._

 _Now._

 _Now._

He wasn't even sure if there was a chance to go back to the beginning.

 _All that effort._

 _All his sins crawling on his back._

 _All that_ _ **LOVE**_ _that contaminated and strengthened his soul._

 _Might have all been for nothing._

 _Heh, well, he'd see about that._

Sans nodded his head at the thought. Turning his sharp gaze at the Ruins doors before him.

 _He's already broken one anomalies_ _ **determination.**_

 _He managed to stop Chara from coming back._

 _What was this new human's name again?_

 _Frisk._

 _That's right._

 _Heh._

 _Well then._

 _Frisk was in for a_ _ **mad time**_ _._

 _Might as well do it all over again._

 _No matter how many times it takes._


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to enter the Ruins were always eerily to look at, but now they had felt ominous. They mocked the skeleton with his own damnation for the actions he knew he was being forced into taking. His feet felt like weights as he trudged through the snow and right up to the doors. Sans wished he could prolong this. Maybe, wait for the next reset before he finally went through with his plan? Time, however just wasn't on his side. It never was. Although he had the magic to freeze time for a short period until he tired himself out. It just wouldn't bend to his will. Not like it did for the human; the anomaly.

 _Not like_ _ **time**_ _did for Chara._

Stars, he never hated a human; or anyone, as much as he did that teenage girl. The first human to fall into the Underground and with her arrival had brought years of hope for all monster-kind. All of them were so foolish. What they had all thought was an angle that would one day free them from their prison was just a demon in disguised. An anomaly that controlled the timeline like their personal plaything and only brought death and pain wherever they went. One time though, one time it hadn't felt like that. Chara was only a child when she had fallen Underground. She had lived with the royal family until her teenage years and seemed to have a fondness in her soul enough for monsters. Until, she died. Until, Asriel took her soul and crossed the barrier which only caused his own death by the humans on the surface. Then all hope left the Underground for years that followed. Every monster knew the story from childhood and some had been around to see it happen. That's where the story should have ended, but only Sans was aware fully of how that was not the case at all. What came next was just so much worse. A living nightmare that he couldn't escape from.

 _Chara came back from death._

 _She killed everyone without a shred of mercy._

 _Then._

 _The anomaly would reset back to the time of their resurrection and start all over again._

 _It was_ _ **maddening.**_

 _A cycle of repetition that just wouldn't end._

 _ **Determination**_ _truly was a powerful and dangerous thing._

Sans sighed as he gazed upon the doors in front of him. His bones shook with the dismay of what would soon follow. The skeleton held the title of Judge of the Underground. A title he tried to uphold in the last few timelines in the Judgement Hall. Only to fail. Only to be cut down with only one swing of their blade. Now, he knew he had to put a stop to their never ending genocide. Once he had tried to offer her friendship in hopes she would just stop. To show the human that she didn't need to keep killing. Stars, Chara made him regret that decision quickly enough. He still had nightmares of how that was the only time she saved killing him for last. One timeline he tried to warn everyone about her arrival but that only ended in disaster. Every action he took just ended with her killing everyone anyway. Sans tried to be apathetic for a long while, but even that couldn't last. There just wasn't an option not to care anymore. Sans laid his skull against the door, taking deep breaths to settle down his soul. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. Regardless of how he felt there just wasn't any choice in the matter. Papyrus would be so disappointed in him if he knew what Sans was about to do. Could he really prolong this any longer? To just act like he doesn't care what the anomaly would no doubt do again and again?

 _ **No.**_

 _Sans just couldn't sit back and watch his brother die again and again._

 _Couldn't sit back and watch all his friends die over and over._

 _He didn't have time to waste._

 _Chara wouldn't give him the time to do so._

She would take her time in the first corridors of the Ruins with the flower. He had learned that awhile ago. That damn weed was the only monster she would save last to kill. Why she did so, he didn't fully understand; nor care. That Flower had caused its fair share of harm to everyone involved on its own. All it gave him was just a bit of extra time. Time that Sans was wasting away now. Who knew how long she'd wait before her murder spree started again. Each second wasted was another moment the human could gain more LOVE and become stronger. So with his soul twisted in knots, tears that he had to hold back, he knocked on the door and waited.

"knock-knock." Sans could barely muster up the old familiar words. His voice sounded broken despite his attempts to mask his turmoil.

 _He knew she would respond._

 _Even if he so wished right now that she wouldn't._

 _She always did around this time._

 _Before she would leave and find the human in the corridors._

 _Before she would be brutally murdered without a shred of mercy._

 _If only Toriel could see how malicious her own adopted child had become._

 _Then maybe, the human would never have gotten out of the Ruins in the first place._

 _Chara didn't care that the old lady had raised her._

 _Never once did the human hesitate._

 _Sans had to try and keep that same resolve to go through with this that the anomaly would have._

 _No matter how much it hurt him inside._

"Who's there?" Her voice sounded chipper and Sans felt his soul plummet at her tone.

 _His friend had no idea what was about to happen._

 _She trusted him even if now that trust would be her downfall._

 _After all the easier it is to kill someone when they trusted that you never would harm them in the first place._

Toriel was one of the last monsters he wanted to hurt. She was a kind old lady and the old queen of the Underground. She had enjoyed his awful jokes and told several of her own. Sans was fond of their friendship. One of the few things that gave his life any meaning in this fucked up world.

 _Stars._

 _He really didn't want to do this._

"dishes.." he replied; the same old familiar start to a joke that started their friendship in the first place. His left eye light flashed blue, unbeknownst to his future victim. He could feel the tingle of his magic behind the door as he called forth several bones to form behind her.

 _A dirty trick._

 _It would be quick._

 _This is more of a mercy than Chara would give._

 _Sans wouldn't prolong her death._

 _Maybe, she would even find his joke hilarious if only she could see the irony in it._

 _Stars._

 _Please._

 _Forgive him._

Sans knew he could have just done what he needed to do with any other monster. That the guilt of killing someone he rarely knew would be easier than this. However, he needed LOVE. He couldn't even be sure if weaker monsters would even give him the strength he would need to fight the human. Regardless, he knew that killing Toriel would strengthen him a great deal. She was a boss monster after all. Sans always viewed himself as a logical skeleton. Practicality was a necessary at times. Especially now. It didn't make him hate himself any less. But, maybe. If he could just get enough LOVE from this one kill then he could convince the human to quit their sick games. Maybe, this would be all he needed?

 _Fuck._

 _He hoped so._

 _ **If not.**_

 _Then he didn't know what would become of him._

 _Best not to think about it._

 _Don't fucking think about it!_

"Dishes who?" Toriel responded and Sans was glad she didn't pay attention to her surroundings right now. He didn't want to make this worse than it had to be.

 _Sans just hoped he wouldn't miss._

The skeleton knew how he was going about this was cowardly. He was about to literally stab her in the back. That if she was going to die, she should be able to defend herself. Yet, he couldn't risk it with his pathetic HP only being that of meager one. All she would need is one hit that if he didn't avoid he'd be dust. Then no one would be around to stop the human until the next reset. They would all be murdered again! They would all suffer again! Sans just couldn't let that happen. He needed to stop her! Even if he was still being a coward now. All he needed to do was make Chara quit! Then everything would be okay.

 _This was the only way._

"dishes the _end_..." Sans gave the punchline to his morbid joke. Letting out a dry chuckle that she didn't follow suit with. Her confusion was palpable even without seeing her face.

 _Sans couldn't focus on that though._

 _Couldn't focus on how Toriel was about to be impaled in a dirty sneak attack._

 _ **No.**_

 _He had to only focus on his hatred for the human._

 _That was what mattered._

 _He'd be strong enough._

 _He'd finally kill Chara._

 _Make her see that there was no point in coming back._

 _Make her_ _ **suffer**_ _for all the sins of countless timelines._

Intent was the most important factor in doing what he was about to do. Without it, his attack would fail. Without it, Chara would end up killing Toriel in a crueler way than Sans was about to do. Toriel would just be so distraught at the betrayal of her once adopted child. A fate that his friend had suffered way to many times to count. So he allowed his mind to only think on the anomaly. Ignoring the pain in his soul. Letting every vile thought and agonizing memory of so many timelines consume his inner being.

With a flick of his wrist against the door the bones shot forward.

With just a simple action he heard the gasps of pain behind the door.

As tears that he held back finally feel down from his eye sockets a surge of _**power**_ he had never felt before went straight into his soul.

 _Consuming him in its toxic embrace._

 _With just one action._

 _Sans_ _ **LOVE**_ _increased._

 _Yet, he knew then._

 _ **He would need more.**_

Sans shook away the memories that chose this non-opportune time to hit him at full force. It really had been to long since he had taken a short cut to enter the Ruins. His friends dust was still scattered on the floor. His first kill. The first time he had ever experienced how gaining LOVE could make him feel so much stronger. How his own HoPe increased at an act that should sicken every part of him. It didn't. Not anymore. Not when he still had an anomaly to deal with. Nothing else mattered except stopping the human. He repeated the same sin countless times now. The pain of it had subsided into nothing. Though, it had been a long while since he thought about that first timeline where everything changed. Where he was no longer powerless to control his own fate. When he finally started to gain _**determination**_.

Glancing around, he just stood there for a few minutes. Waiting. Seeing if this new human would be coming down the stairs anytime soon. Wouldn't she be surprised to see him here and not in the forest waiting for her?

 _Maybe, Frisk would try and hide here?_

Chara timelines ago once thought that he wouldn't waste his time to come looking for her. She had stayed in the Ruins and tried to avoid entering the forest where he usually killed her. Sans only gave her peace of mind for several hours that time. Let her think that she might be safe if she didn't continue forward. Stars, she even slept in Toriel's bed as if nothing would come for her in the night. Chara hadn't been all that pleased to find out that wasn't the case. That she could never escape from him, no matter where she hid. No matter where she went, Sans always found her. Never strayed to far from where he could keep an eye socket on her. Each time had been so satisfying when he saw the rage and lessening of her own hope that she could get out of her own personal hell that she brought upon herself. Sometimes, he'd allow her to even get as far as the capital. As far as the barrier, before he would decide to show himself. It wouldn't be all to surprising to him if this human thought that hiding here might work for them as well.

 _It wouldn't._

 _Frisk had decided her own fate by coming back._

 _She wouldn't get his mercy._

 _Not this time._

An anomaly was better off dead as far as Sans was concerned.

This human would learn the same lesson he had to teach Chara.

"OH, WHAT FUN SANS! A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK WITH THE NEW HUMAN! I HOPE THEY FIND A BETTER HIDING SPOT THAN THE OTHER ONE DID." His brother's skull floated in front of the stairs leading up to the house that Sans old friend used to live. He could sense his brother's excitement which only fueled his own as well. "I'VE REALLY MISSED THIS GAME! COME ON. DON'T BE A LAZYBONES! WE HAVE A HUMAN TO FIND... AND TO KILL!"

Sans chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm.

 _Papyrus always was so cool!_

"right you are paps. with ya _helpin'_ me. the human doesn't stand a chance." Sans grinned as he hummed an old tune from his baby bones days. Making his way to the stairs, his brother's skull floating ahead of him happily. A warm feeling filled his soul at the realization that he could still make Papyrus happy after everything that has happened. It really had been awhile since they played this type of game with a human.

 _ **Ready or not, Frisk.**_

 _ **Here I come.**_

Frisk decided to spend her time in the abandoned house as she tried to figure out what her next move would be. She still couldn't believe it when she had awoken on the bed of yellow flowers again; like nothing ever happened. It seemed she had truly gone back in time. How that was even possible still escaped her, but she wasn't going to complain. Whatever that red orb was she had seen in the darkness after her death; she appreciated its power. What it had given her.

 _A second chance._

 _One that she was determined not to let go to waste._

However, no matter how determined she tried to feel she couldn't shake the nervousness that was creeping slowly in. That voice had warned her if Frisk came back then the skeleton would just kill her again. A shiver went down her spine that not even the warmth of this pleasant house could shake away.

 _What would happen if she died again?_

 _Would she just be able to come back last time?_

 _ **Or.**_

 _Would she stay_ _ **dead**_ _?_

Frisk sighed as she took a seat on the chair by the desk. Unanswered questions were plaguing her mind. She just didn't know what to do about her situation. It was so hard to focus when confusion weighed on her resolve. All she knew was that she had to find a way to escape. Find a way back to the surface before the Skeleton found her again. Would Sans even remember that he killed her once already? Could she try and talk him out of it if he didn't? Would that even work? That voice seemed to be certain that Frisk wouldn't survive another encounter with him. Would she even see him again? She had met him in the forest. Did Sans live near where he had murdered her? If so, she might have a chance to wait it out for a while in this house until he went home and she could sneak by him unscathed. The skeleton had seemed taken back when he first spoken to her. If he thought she was still dead or if time really had gone back and he didn't remember even meeting her in the first place, then that could work in her favor. Sans would have no reason to delay his time in the forest if that was the case. Perhaps, she only ran into him by chance as he was passing by. It was a possibility and one that she had to grasp to keep her sanity in check.

Brown eyes glanced down at the open book that was left open on the desk of what she assumed was the master bedroom. Another question crossed her mind. Who had lived her previously? Was this house truly abandoned? The first time she had wandered through this home she was to nervous to stick around longer than was necessary. Worried that if someone lived here that they wouldn't be too fond of some stranger entering their home without permission. Yet, it seemed like nothing had been touched in this house for a while now. Frisk took her time to read what was written on the pages. Curiosity over taking her sense to respect who ever lived here's privacy. The handwriting was a neat cursive and her eyes widened at the context of what was written down. Her breath hitching in her throat.

It seemed like knock-knock jokes.

But. That's not what had started her.

 _ **No.**_

The jokes contained a particular theme to them.

A **skeleton** theme.

The implication sent her mind on over drive. Alerting her even more to the silence that filled this house. An inkling of dread creeping on her heart. She had only met one skeleton since she fell down here. One skeleton that killed her without a second thought. It could just be a coincidence that this book would have hand written skeleton jokes. That maybe this place was filled with them for all she knew. However, a part of her just couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't the case. Whoever lived her might have known Sans. Might have had been his friend given the innocent nature of the book. Or worse. This could be his house that she was in. Frisk really hoped that wasn't the case.

This house had seemed like a safe haven to her. But, now. All she wanted to do was get out of here as fast as she could. When she stood up however a noise from outside the room made her freeze. Almost stopping her heart in fear as a cold sweat came upon her. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was in the house besides her. Frisk stayed as still as she could, glancing at the open door to the room. Wishing now more than anything that she had closed when she had a chance. What took her out of her frozen state was the sound of someone speaking. A deep voice she had heard once before that made her almost delirious as the memories of her death hit her like a train wreck.

 _ **Sans.**_

 _It was Sans._

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _He was in the house._

 _Hide. She needed to hide._

As quietly as she could muster, she moved closer to the bed. He voice sounded a bit of a distance away and she was assuming that he was by the stairs that led to the massive basement. Carefully, she lowered herself on the ground and slid under the bed to hide herself. Hoping to anyone who might be listening that the skeleton wouldn't find her. When she didn't hear anymore footsteps she tried to only focus on what Sans was saying. It sounded like he was having a conversation with someone, but if someone was with him; she couldn't hear their response.

" _ **no**_ bro, you can't go on ahead. i don't want you alone with the human, ya _know_ that."

 _Did he just say bro?_

 _Sans had a brother?_

 _Did that mean she now had two skeletons to deal with?_

It was only a fleeting thought as the next part of his words reached her.

 _ **Damn it.**_

 _He was looking for her._

 _How'd he even know that she was here in the first place?_

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _Sans remembered her._

 _Remembered killing her._

 _Somehow the skeleton knew that she would come back to life._

 _That time would reset._

 _ **How?**_

 _How was that even possible!_

 _Did he know about the glowing red orb that brought her back?_

 _What answers did Sans have that she was barely making sense of herself?_

Frisk still couldn't hear anyone reply to him and she was getting even more confuse when she could only place the sound of just one set of footsteps in the hallway. It was obvious he was agitated by whoever spoke to him had replied. She could hear him rummaging rather violently around she assumed was near the living room for several moments. Having a hushed argument with where only his voice could be heard. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't possibly handle two monsters that wanted to harm her. One was bad enough, but two! There was no way she'd even stand a chance.

Then there was a sound that knocked the breath out of her lungs. A sound of something scratching on the floor as if being dragged. Its sound foreboding with the warning of her demise should he find her. It was coming closer. Becoming even louder. Frisk wanted to bolt but knew that'd be unwise. If she just stayed still then he might leave. The first chance the cost was clear she would make a run for it. Go down the stairs and out into the forest that hid behind the doors. Then she could hide properly. It would be freezing but at least she would have a higher chance to flee. Find shelter as far away from the murderous skeleton as possible. She saw his shadow in the doorway and was cruelly reminded that she had left the damn door wide open. Like an invitation for him to know exactly where she was.

"good job, papyrus. you always were better at this game than i ever was. i knew you'd win. you always do. _heh."_

Frisk felt like her trepidation was palpable to the skeleton that entered the bedroom; alone. No one was with him. Had he been talking to himself? He must have been. Fuck, the skeleton must be crazier than she thought. Even if murdering her last time had already commented that fact in her mind; this only made things worse. Her heart was racing a mile a second as she covered her mouth to silence her heavy breaths. Her gaze landed on his dirty grey slippers as he stopped in the middle of the room. That damn purple bone that she learned real quickly to fear last time she had encountered him was tapping on the ground near. She couldn't see where his gaze was settling from her hiding spot under the bed and honestly she didn't want to.

 _Did Sans know where she was?_

 _Why'd she have to choose the most obvious hiding spot in the damn house?!_

 _Of course he would find her!_

 _How could he not?_

Still he just stood there as if taunting her that he knew she was there watching him. Hoping that he would just leave. Waiting for the moment she made one tiny sound from the fear that was taking over her mind. Frisk didn't even know why he wanted to kill her in the first place! Why he would hunt her down like this? It was bad enough that he already remembered killing her once. What was his goal with murdering her in cold blood again if he found her? Sans stayed silent for a few more moments and then she heard his sigh, which was way too loud for her panicked alert mind.

" _heh,_ ya know kid. there's only three options you got here." Sans spoke calmly. Tapping his weapon into the floor again and again. Making Frisk even more on edge than before.

 _He knew she was in this room._

 _He knew._

 _What should she do?_

 _Run?_

 _Could she even get past him if she tried to escape?_

 _She doubted it._

 _Not with him standing right there._

Staying hidden seemed like the best course of action she could take. Maybe, he just assumed she was there? Maybe if she stayed quiet then he would leave and that would give her the opportunity to run.

Sans just continued speaking as Frisk was trying to mull over her options. What he said next sent a shiver down her spine and she had to suppress a terrified whimper.

"option one, you could come out now and well i'll make things _quick_ for ya. i won't hurt you nearly as bad if you behave. you'll still die, but hey you've already _pasta-way_ once already, so it's not like it'll be anything different for ya. _heh."_

 _Did he seriously just make a pun?_

 _At a time like this?_

 _Was her misery really that entertaining to him?_

 _Of course it was._

He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't get some sick satisfaction out of it.

"paps, don't give me that look. it was a good one and ya know it." Sans muttered more to himself and Frisk was reminded again of how insane this skeleton must be to be talking to someone who wasn't even there.

"anyways as i was sayin'. option two is well you could stay hidden and make me find ya. which I will find ya. but, you won't like what _happens_ if you make me go through all that effort. i won't be as _merciful_ with you as i was when we met."

 _Merciful_ is that what he thought stabbing her with those bones of his was? Watching her die in the freezing cold.

Then again she remembered how that voice told her something similar.

 _ **Which meant.**_

How much pain would he inflict on her if she didn't come out like he wanted her to?

How much torture was he willing to put her through that he and that voice would find the last time he killed her as a mercy?

 _Was Sans really as cruel as she was being lead to believe?_

It was a horrifying revelation for her that was most likely the case.

Sans waited several moments to see if Frisk would come out of her hiding spot. When she didn't he gave an amused chuckle which sounded more unhinged than she had heard previously from him.

"then there's always the last option. you could try to run or even fight. _maybe,_ you'll get _past_ me or get the _jump_ on me and win. who knows? that one probably sounds _tempting_ for ya, huh?"

Silence was his only response and after a beat he more of spoke to himself than to Frisk by how soft his tone went that it was a strain for her to hear him. Still she didn't miss the sound of absolute bitterness in his voice. So much hatred. She would even go as far to say he was trying to hold back unbridled rage by speaking so quietly.

"yeah i would imagine it would be. that's what she _always_ tried to do."

Frisk had no idea of who he was referring to and a part of her hoped to never find out if this person caused him so much ire that she was terrified that she going to be the source that he took his aggression out on. Was that why he was so intent on hunting her down? Did this person that made him so sound so enraged the reason why he had killed her when he met her? Did Sans murder them like he was planning to do to her again? Even if she had more questions a slight moment of clarity hit her. Frisk remembered that voice in the darkness. The one that had warned her to not come back. Was that voice the girl that Sans was referring to now? When she first heard that voice she thought it sounded like a girl and now it seemed like her assumption had been correct. What history did these two have? Whatever it was. It wasn't a good one by the tone of the skeletons voice.

Sans waited for a full minute before he decided to speak again. His ire that was there seconds before turned into cold amusement as he continued.

"i'll give ya a bit of _advice._ that option won't really work out for you very well. _heh._ but if you're still tempted to go for it, by all means; try it. might make things more interesting." Frisk couldn't see the movement as Sans gave a simple shrug at his words. "either way it's no _skin_ off my _bones_ ," Sans gave a small chuckle at his own joke. "it's best to decide soon, you can't be indecisive this time around. i'm sure you're just dying in anticipation. so _uh._ make your choice or i'll _make_ it for ya."

The threat was there. Frisk knew what Sans wanted her to do. Knew that it would probably be easier on her if she just came out now. Even if she stayed hidden it would only be a matter of time before he found her. Before he forced her to come out from under the bed. Her eyes glanced at the bone that he continued to tap on the ground. The longer she took the more agitation seemed to roll off of him as the bone cracked the wooden floor underneath by the force he using. She knew she had failed to avoid him this timeline and it worried her that she might not get another chance again if he killed her. Frisk didn't want to die. Last time had been so painful and she didn't want to know how much worse he could make her suffering if she pushed his patience to far. Despite all of this, she couldn't bring herself to come out like he wanted. Couldn't bring herself to bend to his threats and intimidation. Survival instincts kept her frozen in her spot as her _**determination**_ wanted to keep her breathing. The skeleton was unhinged. There just wasn't any guarantee that if she did like he demanded of her that he wouldn't hurt her more just for the sake of it. At least hiding gave her some time. A small chance and a flicker of hope that was a dying ember; just like Sans patience.

"i should have guessed you'd want to do things the hard way; being the determined soul that you are." Sans said way to calmly. Making Frisk instantly regret her decision to stay idle.

"doesn't matter really. the result will be the same. _but-_ "

A beat.

" _ **y."**_ The deep timber in his tone made her shiver uncontrollably.

The small room started to illuminate a purple glow. Frisk didn't know what was happening. All she knew was it couldn't be good. Against her better judgement she moved slightly; as silently as she could to try and get a better look at whatever the skeleton was doing. When she was able to peek out a little more and her gaze went upwards her heart plummeted in her chest. She had to fight back every ounce of instinct that wanted her to push herself back as far as she could away from what she saw. Too afraid that if she did then he'd hear her. Sans was looking straight ahead. A wide grin on his countenance that looked maniacal. That wasn't what scared her. That wasn't what made her blood freeze in her veins. No. It was what was floating next to him in all its intimidating presence. Frisk had never seen anything like it and she wished she never had. The floating skull of what looked like a beast was hovering next to the skeleton. A humming sound could be heard coming from it. Sparks of purple coming off the giant skull. Its eyes matched Sans own. Frisk was absolutely petrified, glued to her spot on the floor as trepidation made all her _**determination**_ she felt dissipate in thin air. There was a shift of movement next to the skull and it took all her will power to avert her gaze back to the deranged skeleton that called forth such a beast. His left hand holding the purple bone was held in the air pointing with his weapon at the big dresser in the room. Like a owner of a dog a silent command was issued to the giant skull and its large maw opened up. The humming sound gaining in velocity as purple light swirled in its mouth. Getting bigger by the second. Next thing Frisk knew there was a blinding light and the smell of sulfur filled the room as a purple beam shot forth from the beast open jaws. She let out a squeak in terror that was muffled by the sound of the blast.

Brown eyes shut closed at the lights intensity as the room shook from the sheer power that skull demonstrated. A burning smell hit her sense first as she slowly opened her eyes. White spots blinding her vision momentarily. When she finally could see again, the beast's mouth was closed again. Her gaze traveled to where the dresser was and- there was nothing there. Only a black scorch mark was left. In one blast of that purple light it completely disintegrated the dresser like it was nothing. Laughter filled the room as Sans let his arm fall to his side. The bone tapped once against the floor lightly as he did so. Frisk could barely pay attention to him as her heart pounded in her chest. She could barely even hear the sound of his laughter over the sound of her own heartbeat.

 _How could she even stand a chance against something like that?_

Even if she ran away now, one blast from that thing would burn the flesh away from her body instantly.

 _How could she even hope to survive when Sans had that beast of a skull at his disposal?_

It took her far too long to realize that the laughter had faded.

It took her far too long to realize that Sans was speaking to her again. She didn't catch the first part of what he had said, but it didn't matter. She got the gist of it when he finished.

"i know you're still _alive_ , kid. _ready_ to come out now?"

Frisk resolve to hide was hanging on by a thread. One that Sans snapped in an instant when the he tilted his head towards where her hiding spot was. The surge of purple power forming in the mouth of the skull; this time directed towards the bed.

" _Wait!"_ Frisk called out desperately; in a hope it would stop his attack. It did much to her relief, but it didn't stop the dread that his victorious smirk gave her. Sans had won and they both knew it. "I'll come out..." she resigned to herself to her fate. Maybe, placating him in the process.

Sans stayed silent as he watched Frisk slide out from under the bed. Watched as she stood up on shaky legs that didn't want to support her weight right now. Observed as her gaze stayed on the floor and away from the floating skull in the room. Her body fidgeting with the urge to run from him. To escape; even if they both knew she couldn't. When she finally did meet his gaze after the silence that followed; his grin widened. With a tap of his purple bone on the ground, the skull vanished into thin air. Frisk would say she was thankful that she wasn't about to blasted into nothing but a scorch mark left; like the dresser was, however now she didn't have the feign feeling of safety her poor hiding spot gave her. Now, she was out in the open; trapped in a room with the skeleton who wanted to harm her. To rend her flesh; to see her writhe in agony; until she died. Unsure if she would even get another chance again.

"there you are. _heh_. now we can get to the real _fun_." Sans took a leisurely step forward; causing Frisk to panic as she tried to take a step back, only for her legs to hit the edge of the bed. Brown eyes were wide as she held up her hands to try and uselessly stop him from moving forward. Another surprise hit her when he did just that. His skull tilted to the side; his hood masking most of his face in shadows.

"Stop. Wait. Please. Can't we just talk about this?" She spoke nervously; eyes darting to the door and back to the skeleton.

 _Should she run?_

 _Could she even distract him long enough to escape?_

 _Frisk knew she had to at least try._

 _Her life was depending on it._

Sans seemed to regard her question until his eye lights glanced to the side next to him; as if someone was speaking to him that only he could hear. Which was only confirmed when he ignored her to reply to whatever voice he heard.

"yeah i know, bro. ya don't have to remind me."

There the skeleton was again; acting like he was talking to his brother.

 _What name did she heard him say before?_

Frisk got an idea.

An idea that filled her with _**determination**_ **.**

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. We could just chat. Maybe, even Papyrus could join us?" Frisk was hopeful that mentioning the brother he claimed to be speaking might help her.

Sans head snapped so quickly to her that the hope she had washed way instantly. If looks could kill; she'd be dead where she stood. Might even well be in the next few seconds. His eye sockets were narrowed at her; left eye light flaming purple. In a blink he was right in front of her. Frisk let out a surprised squeak as she jumped back only to be stopped by his grip around her throat. With no effort at all he lifted her off the ground. She grasped at his bony wrist as she tried desperately to release the pressure off her throat. Her struggles were useless against his strength. He could snap her neck with just a flick of his wrist if he wanted to. How the fuck was a skeleton so strong anyways?!

" _ **kid."**_ Sans was seething. His bones rattling with a rage she didn't understand.

Frisk knew the skeleton was violent. Her first encounter with him had taught her that. Regardless, this seemed like something more. His hatred for her was nothing she'd ever seen before. Yet, it also felt he was barely holding himself back. As if he wasn't ready to kill her in a rage induced blindness. She gasped for breaths that just wouldn't come. Her vision starting to fade with a lack of oxygen. The sudden jolt forward was enough to regain her attention as she felt his the forehead of his skull touch her own. His eye lights were pulsing frantically.

"i'll only say this once. so listen good." His grip tightened even more so and she felt the sharp tips of his phalanges dig into her flesh. Leaving small incisions.

" _ **s."**_ His eye lights went completely black and that was even more terrifying.

Frisk did her best to nod and she was quickly thrown to the floor like a rag doll. Knocking the air even more out of her lungs. Before she could even process what happened the bottom of Sans foot crashed down on her stomach. Making her cough out the little bit of air she had just gotten back. Sans leaned forward; pressing more weight against her chest. The purple bone was being used to trace her shoulder lightly. His smirk was back on full force and the eye lights slowly returned as he watched her struggle to regain her broken composer.

"sure, kid. ya want to chat. let's shoot the breeze. i'll go first. why did you even come down here in the first place?"

That was a loaded a question. It's not like she meant to fall into this hell that was the Underground. It's not like she planned to run into a skeleton that had only caused her pain. All she wanted was to escape from her old life. To escape from the orphanage that failed to keep her safe all these years. Away from the heartache and the countless abuse she suffered since childhood. What she never expected was for her to end up in this place when she climbed the mountain. All she wanted was to start a new life and now it was going to be ripped away from her. Again. All because of Sans. Frisk didn't answer and the skeleton seemed to shrug away his question.

"not like it really matters why you came here anyways. you won't be leaving. not alive anyways."

"Why do you want me dead." Frisk couldn't help but ask. She still didn't understand what his motives behind his actions were.

"you're a human. you're just like her or will be. given the chance. i can't uh. let that happen. not _again_." Sans gave a solemn nod at that, but his tone held a bitterness that only made Frisk fill a small sense of sympathy for him. Despite his actions; he seemed broken. If he met a human before then they must have done something awful to turn him into this. To make him so hateful that he would attack a human on sight.

Maybe.

She could make him see that she wasn't like whoever it was that he saw when he looked at her.

"Sans." Her voice was soft and she hoped it got through to him with the message she was trying to convey.

Sans glanced down at her. The purple bone freezing in its movements. It seemed like he didn't expect her to use his name. Like he had forgotten that he even told her it in the first place.

"You have to believe me. Whoever you're talking about, it's not like that. I'm not-"

He scoffed, cutting off her words before she could even speak them. It seemed he already knew what she was going to say and didn't care enough to hear it.

" _don't._ it's not gonna work. you might not be her. _not truly."_ He tapped the bone against her chest, directly over Frisk's heart. As if any second he'd plunge it straight through. "but you're still the _**same**_. i can see that. it was _obvious_ after last time."

Frisk had no idea what he was referring to. It seemed like he was hinting at something she just couldn't grasp. A hidden meaning behind his words and she needed answers.

"What do you mean by that? I don't even know what you're talking about."

Sans only chuckled at her and she felt the bone start to dig into her skin. Going in deeper as he leaned forward. She let out a whimper and tried to push herself back into the floor, but that didn't stop him. All he did was grin wide. His eye lights showing his sadistic amusement.

"tell ya what, kid. if you're _**mad**_ enough to come back again. i'll show ya exactly what i mean. how you're no _**different**_ from chara."

With that said; a burst of agonizing pain shot through Frisk body and by the look that Sans was giving her; he was only just getting started. All she could hope for was that she'd be in that darkness soon enough.


End file.
